


Right Time

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone lives, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, brief mention of Audra/Kay, established relationships - Freeform, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: The Losers are all at a lakehouse for the weekend, the first night and Richie just feels like it’s the right time even if he thinks it’s a crazy idea himself.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Right Time

Richie and Eddie fell back onto the bed in a fit of giggles. They had been drinking they must admit but not enough to get them drunk, just enough to give them that warm giddy feeling. It had been four months since Derry, it had been four months since him and Eddie got together and Richie couldn’t have been happier in life. Ben had decided it would be fun if all the losers came to this lake house he had designed himself for the weekend. Like the clubhouse but upgraded and everyone was all for it. 

It also gave them all the opportunity to really get to know each other again without the fucking child eating clown hunting them down. Stan has brought his wife Patty along to this trip and it turned out she’s a lovely woman who was perfect for him, seems Stan was the only one who was happily married out of all of them from what they gathered. Stan was still the same Stan after all these years, old for his time but that’s what they all loved about him. Bill was getting divorced from Audra but they seemed to be on good terms from what Bill explained and then Bev had let it spill that her friend Kay had been talking with Audra, was there something going on between them? Maybe?

Mike had spent his time exploring Florida like he always wanted but everyone couldn’t help but notice the way Mike looked at Bill. Richie could only describe it as the way he looks at Eddie, the ways he’s always looked at Eddie...like he’s made of the fucking moon and Stars. It’s a little upsetting now that Richie thinks about it because from what he’s gathered, Mike is in the same shoes as he was.

Ben and Beverly seemed happy together too, full of laughs and giggles and the sweet cuddles and kisses between the two. No signs of engagement but of course there wasn’t, they got together when him and Eddie got together. Four months...so why the fuck does Richie have an engagement ring in his back pocket? Was he insane? he must be insane!

“Wanna explain why you’re acting so strange?” Asked Stan as they went to get a drink from the kitchen away from everyone else.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
“You’re acting weird, more weird than usual” Explained Stan as he crossed his arms.  
“I’m fine” denied Richie but he knew Stan could see through his bullshit.  
“I know it’s been over 27 years since I saw you Rich but you’re still the same, I know when you’re hiding something”  
“Like how you knew about my love for Ed’s?”  
“Of course” smirked Stan. Richie nervously licked his lips as he looked at Stan before he sighed, he’s right there’s no way he can hide this from Stan of all people.

“Okay it’s about Eddie” Started Richie.  
“Right?” Responded Stan, dragging the word out as he watched Richie slip his hand into his back pocket, fishing out a plain silver ring with shakey fingers causing Stan’s eyes to widen with surprise.  
“How long have you two been together?”  
“Four months and five days” Muttered Richie, voice breaking a little.

“Jesus Richie”  
“You think this is a bad idea?”  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s a little fast but this is your choice, why so quick to propose?” Asked Stan as Richie shoved the ring back in his pocket.  
“I...I guess because I’ve loved Eddie for so long I-I just don’t want to wait anymore and fuck...Stan I know we didn’t see each other for twenty seven years but I...I’ve known him my whole life...it’s feels like we’ve been together our whole lives” explained Richie as Stan looked back at him, biting his bottom lip.

“You planning on doing this in front of everyone?” He asked as Richie shrugged.  
“I don’t know, how did you do it?”  
“What? So you can steal my idea? No way!” Scoffed Stan in a joking manner.  
“Oh come on Stanley I need ideas! This is fucking insane I know but I just, maybe it’s all of us together that’s making me this insane but I’m sure I want to do this!” Sighed Richie and Stan was sure he could hear a little panic in his voice.

“Well...me and Patty were bird watching, I told her to look through my binoculars at something. I basically lied and told her that I saw a humming bird so when she moved the binoculars off her face to tell me she can’t see anything the first thing she saw was me on one knee with the ring” Explained Stan, smiling a little as he told the story.  
“Look at you all romantic!” Teased Richie as he gently shoved his shoulder.  
“I can’t tell you if to propose or not or how to do it just...you don’t have to make it a big gesture if it’s going to make either of you uncomfortable, do whatever feels right...you’ll know when the time is right to ask” suggested Stan as Richie softly smiled.  
“Thanks Stan” He muttered as Stan went to leave the kitchen, patting Richie’s shoulder before whispering  
“Good luck”

Richie tried not to think about it for the rest of the night as they drank and danced and talked about stupid shit they all did as kids as they sat around the fireplace. Ben had held Bev in his arms as they fed each other marshmallows, apparently according to Bev, Ben gives amazing hugs. Richie must admit when Ben hugged him as he entered the house it was really nice. Bill seemed to be laughing at Mike’s jokes throughout the night and Richie couldn’t help but look at how Mike’s face lit up as he saw Bill’s smile. Patty was curled up at Stan’s side while Stan gave Richie a few looks throughout the night, he probably can’t help it because he knows what is planned. Eddie had rested his head on Richie’s shoulder at one point as he shoved marshmallows into his mouth, something he hasn’t eaten in god knows how long so he was definitely taking advantage of the supply in front of him and Richie couldn’t help but smile. It was a nice night but Richie couldn’t help but feel this anxiety wash over him at the feel on the ring in his pocket currently digging into his ass, it wasn’t the right time to ask him, it didn’t feel right. Maybe he’s crazy for even thinking this was a good idea in the first place.

Back to their bed as they fell back in a fit of laughs and giggles, Eddie turned his head to face him as Richie turned his head too. It was silent for a moment as they just looked at each other, both calm and relaxed looks on their faces.  
“What?” Asked Eddie softly  
“Nothing it’s just” Started Richie as he turned on his side, Eddie following too.  
“Tonight has been nice, feels like old times...away from all that shit” Muttered Richie as Eddie hummed in agreement. Richie couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of Deja Vu he was getting at the position they were in as they say on their sides facing each other. They’d have these sleepovers together sometimes as a group and sometimes just the two of them but every time it always resulted in them lying on their sides, facing each other as they talked about anything and everything.

“Remember the sleepovers we used to have? where you’d share my bed?” Asked Richie as Eddie hummed in response.  
“In the winter you’d grab every blanket you could find in the house and throw them on me” chuckled Eddie as Richie smiled. He remembers because one night when Eddie slept at his in the winter he couldn’t help but notice Eddie shivering under the sheets so he climbed out of bed. He could hear Eddie climbing out and following as he questioned what he was going while hugging himself. Richie had opened the cabinet filled with towels and blankets and grabbed every blanket in the cabinet, rushing back to the bedroom with the blankets piled up in his hands as Eddie sat back on the bed. Richie ended up throwing blankets on top of Eddie and pushing some around before climbing into the bed and slipping under the blankets himself. He remembers feeling like his heart was doing flips at how adorable Eddie looked, so small as he curled up in the blankets and the tired  
“Thanks Richie” that left him.

“It became our thing with all the blankets” smiled Eddie.  
“Yeah it did” he muttered in response as he kept his eyes on Eddie.  
“See the way Mike was looking at Bill?” Said Eddie as Richie hummed in response.  
“He likes Bill doesn’t he? There’s always been that connection between them” he continued as Richie felt this wave of emotions begin to overwhelm him. Maybe it’s because he knows how Mike feels, how Ben feels, to be in love with someone your whole life but feel too scared to speak up about it or act on it. In a way Richie doesn’t understand how he’s here now with Eddie, in a scenario that he imagined multiple times when he was thirteen but never through he’d live. He kind of planned for them to be together their whole lives but then all that shit with Derry made them forget and it pains him that he ever forgot Eddie, how could he forget Eddie?

“What?” Whispered Eddie again as Richie shook his head.  
“It’s just...sometimes I can’t get my head around it, all of us together...you here with me” Explained Richie, last part coming out like a whisper as Eddie’s eyes stayed on him.  
“I’m just thinking about how Mike remembered us all, remembered Bill...that must have hurt” Explained Richie as Eddie shuffled a little closer.

“Maybe there’s a chance they’ll get together, you saw how close they were tonight and they’re sharing a bed” Started Eddie before he leaned closer to Richie’s face.  
“What do you think they’re up to right now?” He whispered with a smirk causing Richie to start laughing and a dark chuckle to leave Eddie. They laughed for a moment at what their friends were most likely up to as if they were a bunch of teenage girls before the laughter eventually died down, Richie’s hand reaching to take Eddie’s.

“I just keep thinking...how...how did I forget you Eddie? All those years and the moment I saw you again everything just hit me” Whispered Richie as he could feel himself tearing up.  
“Don’t you think I feel the same?” Responded Eddie, voice barely a whisper as he looked up into Richie’s eyes, eyes filled with sadness too.  
“The um...the moment you pushed me away from that fucking thing back there and most likely saved me from a shitty end I...I guess it opened my eyes you know?” Explained Eddie as Richie hummed in agreement, his thumb gently brushing against Eddie’s ring finger...maybe this was the time.

“I love you” Whispered Eddie as his eyes locked with his.  
“I love you too” Richie whispered in response as his thumb still gently brushed against Eddie’s empty ring finger. This was it, this was the time to ask, it was just them and Stan was right he didn’t need some big gesture as most people do...the only thing that matters is the right moment and something personal to them, this was it and Richie was confident of it now.

“Hey um...I got you something but I need you to close your eyes” Explained Richie as Eddie furrowed his eyebrows with suspicion, sighing before he was closed his eyes. Richie let go of Eddie’s hand, hesitantly with a shaking hand to reach into his back pocket and pull out the ring, holding it now in front of Eddie’s face.

“Okay...open them” he said nervously before Eddie’s eyes opened, eyes now widening as he saw the ring in front of him.  
“Is that...is that what I think it is?” He almost stuttered as he looked at Richie, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
“Look I-I know this is fucking insane because you’ve just got divorced and we’ve only been t-together for four months and five days but...they way I see it...we’ve been together our whole lives...we just didn’t realise it an-and now that we’ve finally acted on it why should we wait?” Explained Richie as Eddie still looked at him with confusion and shock.

“I know how crazy and insane this is but you’re all I’ve ever wanted Ed’s, the moment I met you in fucking kindergarten and still now, fuck even right now here...you’re all I’ve ever wanted and all I ever imagined when I was thirteen, all I’d ever think about was us having this perfect life...so...will you marry me Eddie?” He finally asked, the words finally left him and now he can’t that that back. God if Eddie says no this is going to be awkward. He watched as Eddie looked at the ring before looking back up at him making Richie feel more anxious than he was before.

“Look if you say no that’s ok-“  
“-yes” Interrupted Eddie causing Richie to look up at him eyes wide with surprise.  
“I’m sorry did you just say-“  
“Yes I’ll marry you” He said as a huge smile began to appear on his face, a breathless laugh left Richie before his shaking hand was taking Eddie’s now shaking hand as he tried to put the ring on his finger. They both looked down at the ring on Eddie’s finger that fit perfectly before Eddie was bringing his hand to the back of Richie’s head and pulling him into a kiss.

As they broke from the kiss they both sat up, both with a wide eyed look of happiness on their faces.  
“What? What the fuck?! We’re getting married?!” Said Richie as Eddie held his hands up.  
“You’re the one that asked me to marry you?!” He responded as he couldn’t stop the smile on his face.  
“What the fuck?!” Repeated Richie before he was pulling Eddie into a tight hug causing him to yelp and giggle.  
“Wanna go tell everyone?” Suggested Eddie.  
“Fuck yeah let’s tell everyone!” Richie let go of him as they climbed off the bed and left the bedroom.

Richie knocked on all the bedroom doors as Eddie yelled out “guys!”. They could hear the sound of many footsteps coming to their doors before they opened. Everyone came out their rooms looking tired and confused as to why the two were so manic at this time at night.  
“So um, we’ve decided to change our names, you will now call Eddie over here Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier and yours truly Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier” Explained Richie as they all looked at each other confused before Eddie held his hand up to show the ring. 

“No way are you?” Said Ben in disbelief before he was coming over to pull them into a hug.  
“Congrats guys!” He exclaimed and god Bev was right, Ben really does give the most amazing hugs. Bev was the next to rush over, taking Eddie’s hand to look at the ring.  
“Aw you guys!” She said in complete awe before she was pulling Eddie into a hug before moving to Richie. Stan stood at the door for a while, Patty was in complete awe while Stan was looking at Richie before giving him a wink and a smirk. Stan and Patty came over next to congratulate them before Stan was leaning forward to whisper to Richie “proud of you”.  
Stan had spent so many years throughout their childhood watching this unravel, the frustration he had that they were completely oblivious to how they felt about each other. If Stan ended up in Derry he probably would have slammed their heads together to make them see sense. He couldn’t help but feel this pride wash over him to see them finally together and not just together, they were actually getting married.

“Congrats man!” Said Mike next as he came over to the group followed by Bill who Richie was pretty sure was wearing one of Mike’s shirts.  
“Um Big Bill, is that Mike’s shirt?” teased Richie causing everyone to pause and turn to look at Bill who’s cheeks were now heating up, Mike too.  
“Okay never mind me trashmouth, congrats to you both!” He responded, trying to hide the flushed feeling inside before he was coming over to hug them. 

“Everything turned out how it was supposed to be in the end” Started Bill as he looked around at everyone.  
“I mean look at us...from when we were kids, not seeing each other for years and now here we are....Stan is still here with us” he said as he pointed to Stan as he softly smiled, he was glad to still be here too, to be with his friends again.  
“And lovely to meet you Patty” joined in Richie as he pointed at her.  
“Nice to meet you too, all of you”  
“Beverly and Ben are together, you guys are getting married and...” Bill stopped as he looked over at Mike who gave him a smirk and a nod.  
“And me and Mikey” he said as a grin appeared on Eddie’s face before he looked over at Richie.

“Everything turned out the way it should be, after everything we’ve been through...he deserve this”  
“Thanks for the cheesy speech Big Bill and congrats to you guys finally getting together” Started Richie as he pointed at him and Mike “Thanks Rich” Said Mike with a smile.  
“I think this calls a toast” suggested Bev as they reached to take each other’s hands and stand in a circle.  
“You too Patty! You’re one of us now!” Exclaimed Richie as Stan shook his head with amusement. 

“To the Losers!” She said.  
“To the Losers!” They all cheered as they raised their arms up in the air.


End file.
